Allen the Alien
| Education = Unknown | Origin = Unopan | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown Unopan breeding camp | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Cory Walker | First = Invincible Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Allen the Alien is a member of the alien race, the Unopans. Allen was born in an Unopan breeding camp. His purpose was be the strongest Unopan due to their borderline extinction at the hands of the Viltrumites. Other Unopans were experimented on until Allen was able to survive the various experiments without getting any disfigurements. He was strong, but wasn't strong enough to defeat the Viltrumites. Because of this, Thaedus had shut down the breeding program. Sometime after he was chosen Champion Evaluation Officer for the Coalition of Planets. His job was to test a planetary guardian's strength every three years. Encounter with Earth Allen had made many journey throughout the cosmos and his journey would eventually bring him to Earth. There he would battle Omni-Man many times, believing him to be a planetary guardian. He would arrive to Earth again years later to battle Invincible. He would later encounter Invincible to assess his power of being champion material. Surprised by him, Invincible would thrust his back into Allen, hoping to send Allen into the Moon. Allen rebuffs and points him the direction. Invincible begins to ask him why he can hear him in his head. Allen explains by telling him that telepathy is the best way of communication in space due to them having to hold their breaths. Invincible punches Allen, with the latter complimenting his strength. Invincible asks if he is toying with him, with the latter saying no. Allen comments that he didn’t have to fight Omni-Man this long and punches Invincible back. Invincible flies out of space to catch his breath and flies back to launch an attack on Allen. They land on the Moon and continue their battle. Mark asks Allen about “his predecessor”,(in reality, he was to conquer Earth). Mark asks to stop fighting and they continue their dialogue. Allen explains his purpose as a Champion Evaluation Officer, much to Mark’s confusion. He states that his job is to assess assigned planetary defenders against minor orbital threats. Mark reveals that he has been coming to the wrong planet the entire time. Allen is shocked and begins to talk about how Urath might be angered with him going to the wrong planet for fifteen years. He also mentioned that he has an evaluation coming up. Allen introduces himself to Mark and Mark gives him his superhero name, Invincible. He flies off to return to the C.O.P. home planet, Talescria. After returning from Talesceria, Allen is later seen helping an unknown starship from being incinerated by a star. The commander of the ship thanks Allen for his help, with Allen replying, that he has wasted enough time on his detour and has to get back to Earth. The ship members are confused with one commenting on his telepathic abilities and other wondering where Earth is. He returns to Earth’s orbit with Invincible attacking him. Complimenting his punch, he states that he had come to warn him. He begins to say that his superiors were upset because Earth had been flagged for a Viltrumite takeover. He later talks about a Viltrumite living in the planet. Invincible, not shocked by this, surprises Allen about him knowing about it. They fly to the Moon and Invincible explains to him about his father being a Viltrumite and his Viltrumite heritage. He goes on to say that Omni-Man leaving Earth was highly unusual because the Viltrumites caused Unopans to become a nomadic species by resisting takeover. Allen begins to tell Mark about a plan the Coalition has: to unite enough planets to defend against Viltrumite expansion. Mark reassures him by asking him to let him know if there anything he can do to help out. Allen then asks Mark’s next move. He states that he will finish high school. Back on Talescria Allen arrives to report to a Coalition of Planets meeting. Thaedus, Allen reports that Invincible is sympathetic to the Coalition cause. Thaedus is pleased with his report and says he will call again if they need him again. Allen takes his leave and flies to his girlfriend's, Telia's apartment. They embrace with Allen telling her how much he misses her, with the latter saying the same. She asks him to have sex with her with Allen telling her how Unopans cannot have sex and especially with other races. She rebuffs him with her stating that she knows about the breeding camps and how his species was almost extincit. Allen tries to think of a way to tell her how he feels without to have relations. He tells her of the consequences of their relationship being found out. She rebuffs again with her stating that it didn't stop him before. Seeing no other way, he gives in and they have sex. Later, Allen and Telia go to a diner to eat a meal. They engage in dialogue and Allen is attacked by a Viltrumite. Two unamed Viltrumites come to the scene and begin to ask questions about Nolan abandoning his post and his son. Allen confirms his thoughts with the Viltrumite asking what he looks like. Allen mocks them by stating that Viltrumite all look the same to him. Angry, they severely injure Allen and leave him in space. Hours later, Allen's body was discovered and he was taken to a hositpal. Although Allen almost died, his body is in coma, recovering from the injuries given to him. Months later, Allen fully heals from his injuries. Trying to get out the machine he was placed in, he breaks it, revealing his new and improved physique. Later, Thaedus goes to visit Allen with the latter complimenting his new changes. Thaedus states that his strength and invulnerability is close or at Viltrumite levels. Allen asks how and got that information. Thaedus then asks the nurse to leave them. Thaedus then pulls off his beard and reveals that he is a Viltrumite. Thaedus goes on to say that he was the first to rebel against the empire. He goes on say that he founded the Coalition of Planets in order to combat the Viltrumite threat. It was believed that he was the only one that rebelled against the empire until Allen told him of Invincible. This theory was proven when Allen faces off against a Viltrumite female designated to coerce Invincible into initiating a hostile takeover of Earth. After combat, in which the Viltrumite woman openly acknowledges Allen's incredible strength, he pretends to have been defeated in order to sneak aboard a Viltrumite cruiser ship. His plan is set in motion with Omni-Man's execution. Showing a huge increase in his pysical prowess, and now unable to be killed or executed by any means, he effortlessly tears away the bonds restraining him and staging a jailbreak to cover his tracks, frees Omni-Man from his prison, killing at least one of his jailers. The pair starts a two-man campaign to eradicate Viltrumite's supremacy from the world, knowing that the Viltrumite race is on the verge of extinction, and less than fifty pure-blooded Viltrumites are left in the whole universe. |Powers = * * * * |Abilities = * |Weaknesses = |Notes = |Trivia = *Allen has appeared in Scott Kurtz's sketch days on his PVP webcomic, and on June 18 2006 a character called Albert similar in design (thought more rotund) appeared in the strip along with a reference to how his brother Allen was doing. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invincible